Good things don't always come to those who wait
by Lora Kael
Summary: A little one shot with the two old friends. Sometimes you need someone, who understands you without everything having to be explained in detail and who will not judge you for your choices.


**Good things don't always come to those who wait**

Disclaimer: Just me playing around. I've had this idea floating around in the back of my mind for some time, and I don't think Jenny gets nearly enough time in the limelight, so here she is. Plus Jenny and Will's friendship is rarely explored despite them being old friends.

* * *

"Ah. Thanks for the dinner, Jenny. I have always loved your cooking."

Jenny smiled at the compliment. She knew Will was a pretty good cook, too, and therefore knew about quality. Every now and then he would come and dine in her restaurant, but tonight it was just the two of them at Jenny's house.

"Thanks, Will. It's been lovely seeing you again. You've been so busy lately."

"That's what happens when you take on an apprentice," Will said with humour in his voice.

"How is Maddie?" Jenny asked.

Will looked thoughtful for a moment. "She's doing okay, but the leg is bothering her a bit. Not sure it will ever become quite what it used to be."

Jenny shook her head. "She's too young for that sort of thing. A fifteen year old shouldn't be in that much danger."

"It's the life of a Ranger," Will softly reminded her. "We try to prepare them as best we can, but I'll admit I didn't expect her to get into quite that much danger so early in her training." He shrugged. "Nothing anyone can control and she survived. That's the important part."

Jenny nodded and marvelled once again at how much Will had changed since Maddie had come into his life as his apprentice. She wasn't sure she would say he was back to his old self, but he certainly had the spark back; he smiled and laughed and joked again. He was happy again. She smiled at him. "I'm glad to hear she's doing well even if her leg cause her trouble."

"Oh, she won't let it hold her back; she's determined to continue at the usual pace and prove herself at the Gathering. And she will. She's a good kid."

Once again Jenny nodded. "That she is. And I'm glad to see how happy she makes you." She smiled warmly at him. "Having an apprentice is definitely good for you."

Will laughed a little. "Can't disagree with that." Then he smiled ruefully. "She shook me out of the grief, Jenny. I just couldn't do it myself."

Jenny placed her hand on top of his in a comforting gesture. "It's been a couple of hard years for you, Will. We all suffered the loss, but you more so than anyone else. It's good to see you laugh again."

Will nodded and turned his hand so he could give hers a little squeeze. It was all they needed. They had been friends since their childhood and sometimes words didn't need to be spoken.

"But enough about me," Will said. "What about you? Any new plans?"

He said it casually, but Jenny knew what he was really asking.

She sighed. "Gilan has proposed again."

"Let me guess; you said no again."

Jenny nodded.

"Why?" There was no accusation there, just curiosity.

She looked away for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "Because I can't, Will. I just can't."

"Why not, Jenny? What's holding you back?"

"I can't simply go off and leave everything here behind. I've got my restaurant and – "

Will held up a hand. "Let me ask you a question, Jenny. Do you love Gilan? Really love him?"

She hesitated a moment as he looked into her eyes and knew he would know if she lied.

"Yes. Yes, I do love him, Will. I really do."

"Then why are you so afraid to marry him?" There was still no accusation; both Gilan and Jenny were his friends and he would pass judgement on neither for their choices.

She looked down at the table. "Will, I can't simply leave. It may be hard for you to understand, being a Ranger and used to living on the road, but it's different for me. I've always lived here, this is what I know. I need a base and –" she hesitated "and I need my freedom, my independence. The restaurant is that for me."

Will nodded, understanding. "Jenny, I'm not saying you have to marry if you don't want to, but I know you could build a life on your own wherever you chose to. That you can have both a base and your independence at the same time. If you wanted it, you could easily become the kitchen chef at Araluen or start a new restaurant there. You're the best; it'd be no trouble for you. Being married doesn't have to mean giving up your independence and career; if it did Alyss and I would never have gotten married in the first place," he added with a little smile.

"But you were perfect for each other," Jenny exclaimed.

"So are you and Gilan," Will pointed out. "But if Alyss and I hadn't respected and accepted each other's careers and our need for doing our own things in addition to our life together, then it would never have worked."

Jenny took a deep breath and nodded. She did understand what Will was getting at.

"Let me ask you another question; Do you think Gilan wouldn't let you have that independence, to follow your career as you wanted?"

"Not really, no," she admitted.

Will smiled. "Neither do I. He knows you're not the typical housewife type. If you were he wouldn't be loving you. He likes you precisely because you're strong and independent and know what you want."

She nodded. "I know, Will, I know. It's just... I'm not ready to be the Commandant's wife."

Will looked deep into her eyes. "Jen, you wouldn't ever be just the Commandant's wife. And I know that anyone foolish enough to think so would soon learn their error.

"I say this as your friend and because I truly care for you; but don't wait forever. Because one day you'll wake up and realise you waited too long and now it's too late. And you won't be able to go back and chance things when that day comes. Good things don't always come to those who wait. Sometimes you have to decide what you want and then go for it. I waited too long with Alyss, but we still got many good years together. Don't let the years pass you by, because you are afraid. You're strong enough to face the fear and deal with the change. But you have to choose to do so. It's up to you."

Will gave her hand another little squeeze and leaned back in his chair. He had said what he needed to say and he knew that while he wanted to see his friends happy, it was ultimately up to them, to both of them. Gilan had been ready for many years, but Jenny still feared the change, feared the loss of her independence. The question was whether she would ever be ready to let go of the excuses and face her fears of losing her independence and realise she didn't have to lose anything.

Jenny nodded again. She knew Will was right. In fact it was a bit of a miracle that Gilan hadn't given up on her yet, which just shoved that either he was very stubborn, very optimistic, or maybe he just loved her that much. Or maybe it was all three. It didn't really matter. She needed to make a final decision and do it soon. Either she made it clear to Gilan that she was staying where she was, unmarried, and ended it with him, or she said yes, and went to Araluen to live with him as his wife. If she ended it with him at least he would be free to find someone else. But even as she had the thought she knew it would never happen; Gilan had made it clear he wanted no one else, and he had committed to their relationship years ago even when she hadn't. And she did love him very much.

"I know, " she said again, quietly. "I promise I will think about it. I know I'm not being fair to Gilan."

Will shook his head. "Well, Gilan can take it; he's tough. I'm more concerned about you not being fair to yourself."

Despite the seriousness of the conversation, Jenny smiled at little at that. So typical Rangers. She shook her head giving him an exasperated look. "You are impossible, you know that?"

Will smiled at her. "I'm a Ranger; it's what we do best. Well, one of the things we do best, at least," he amended.

Jenny laughed. "Oh, shut up, you. Otherwise I might just decide to keep the dessert I made for myself."

Will sat up a little straighter at that. "Did you say dessert?"

She laughed again. "Mention food to a Ranger and you've got his whole attention."

Will nodded. "We have a high appreciation for good food. It comes from usually having to cook it ourselves and never knowing when we might have to skip a meal due to the job. So what is it?"

Jenny smiled warmly at him. This was her Will, her friend. Always there for her. Always ready to cheer he up. She blinked at him. "Just wait a moment and you'll find out." And with that she bounced off into the kitchen.

She only paused a moment, the smile faltering as she prepared to bring the cake and two cups of coffee back to the table. Yes, she really needed to do something about the situation with Gilan. And she would. But for now she would just enjoy the rest of the evening with Will. Gilan and his proposal would be a problem for tomorrow.


End file.
